


Friends out of the Mask

by Sidhewrites



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidhewrites/pseuds/Sidhewrites
Summary: Black Mask is tired of Red Hood getting in the way of his business, and his power-play to try and take-over Gotham's underworld.After Hood interrupts yet another shipment of guns, weapons, and highly prized Kryptonite, it's the Rogue's last straw, and he puts a hit out on the young Bat.Jason must work with Tim, the kid that replaced him as Robin, and who has since been replaced himself, if he wants to come out of this alive.Red Hood's pissed off a lot more people than just Roman Sionis, and everyone's out for blood.





	Friends out of the Mask

Jason swiveled his chair back and forth, rocking from foot to foot, pushing off from where they rested at the desk of the big computer. He clicked through the files that the others had built up on a possible new cartel that was trying to make a home in the Narrows. He had his own files and data percolating at his "cave", but even he was big enough to admit that the more eyes they had on emerging players, the better.

While he _usually_ left the Narrows to the other Bats, Spoiler and Black Bat in particular, members of the cartel were trying to peddle to kids in The Bowery. And every druggie, gangbanger, and mob muscle knew you didn't sell to kids in the Red Hood's little corner of Gotham.

Not if you wanted to stay breathing.

He clicked on a folder that had been updated in the last 12 hours, skimming through the contents, making quick notes of a few things he hadn't known, and ignoring the rest.

He heard the sound of heavy boots on stairs, as someone entered the cave proper from the changing area. He hadn't known anyone was home. He had been hoping to get in, get the info he wanted, and get out, without anyone being the wiser.

Cursing, Jason quickly scribbled down two addresses that looked promising, and started backing out of the system. He'd only managed to close out of the file when someone grabbed the back of his chair, and spun it around.

He slid the piece of paper into a hidden pocket at the knee of his pants, making the move look like he was catching his balance, before raising teal blue eyes to see who had interrupted his snooping.

He raised one brow, feeling an old scar pull at the movement, as he met the scowling face of one Red Robin, a smirk pulling across his own.

"What's shakin', Tiny Tim?"

His grin widened as he watched the annoyance flash across the other teens face.

"One. Dont call me that. And two. Where the heck have you been?"

"Come on, Red, Batdad ain't here to hear ya cuss. I won't tell if you won't. Scouts honour."

Tim scowl only deepened as Jason raised three fingers in a mocking of a salute. "You were never a boy scout, Hood. Move over."

Jason continued to grin as Tim tried to shove him and his bulk out of the way, crossing his arms behind his head. He kept his feet planted for a few more moments then lifted them at the last second.

He knew Tim wouldn't fall, but the look of sheer frustration on his successors face was totally worth it. "Fine, Robin's honour then. Us rejects gotta stick together, after all."

"I don't have the time, patience, or my PowerPoint presentation set up to explain to you why you aren't a reject." Tim scowl softened as he typed away at the computer, pulling up the file he was looking for. "But seriously, where have you been? Dick's been trying to get a hold of you for days!"

"With Arsenal, helpin'im with a job he needed a second set of hands for... why's Dick lookin' f'me?"

"Because of this." After a few more clicks Tim reached over, and using the arm of the chair, turned Jason to face the screen.

He blinked as he read what was essentially a Bounty. On himself.

"Aww, it's so nice to be wanted."

There wasn't any humour in Red Robin's voice when he snapped back, "Not when you're wanted dead or alive!"

"Still...my point stands." Jason shrugged, expertly ignoring the look on Tim's face. Not needing his pity.

He was still working on coming back to the family, still unsure of his place, so these digs weren't uncommon. Dick usually tried to assure Jay of his place, as did Cass, in her own way. Bruce always got this pinched look on his face. They still haven't determined if it was pain at Jason's uncertainty of his welcome, or his crass sense of humour. And he and Damian rarely spoke to one another.

The only one who could really sympathize with him was Tim, and Tim dealt with it by not engaging in Jason's self-deprecating habits.

"What on earth did you do to piss off Black Mask this much anyway?" Tim asked, changing the subject, clicking out of the message and opening some of his own files.

"Oh you know the usual. Interfered in a few arms deals, dropped some drugs and their peddlers at GCPD, tied'em with a nice bow and everything, almost like Christmas. Oh, and I may have intercepted and stole another case of kryptonite."

" **What?!"**

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated sporadically as the inspiration strikes, as I plot it. It was supposed to be a one off, and now it won't leave me alone.


End file.
